magic_unboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Davide di Medici
Davide (David) di Medici Background Davide's mom was born in Canada. She was a good student and ended up going to a school of magic in Italy. There she met Leone. They got married not long after graduating from school. After he, Davide, was born his parents wanted him to be proud of both cultures he comes from. So, during holidays, his family would go to Canada. The rest of the time, they lived in Italy. When Davide was six, he was attacked by a man that was sent to kill his father. Davide's parents were able to stop the man, but not before he sent a bone shattering curse at Davide's leg. Davide was too young for the healers to banish the bones and give him skelegrow. So after his leg healed, Davide ended up with a limp. When Davide was ten, he was given a choice on which school he wanted to go to. He chose the Canadian School of Sorcery. Since his birthday fell in October, Davide didn't know if he was going to school that year or the next year. He was able to join school that year. Personality Davide is laid backed and hard to anger. He's a relaxed, joker kind of guy. He can also be serious, when the situation calls for it. Davide likes to help others, whether it's with finding lost items, tutoring, or even testing their warding spells for them. It takes a lot to get him angry. Davide believes fighting doesn't solve anything. Davide is afraid of total silence and complete darkness. He won't get scared if it is just one of those, it has to be both. He won't walk under ladders or break mirrors. He doesn't like bullies, snotty Purebloods, or scientists. He celebrates major holidays, but remains an atheist. Davide has three major goals: working on ridding himself of his narcolepsy, finding someone that will love him for being himself, and becoming a Creature/Beast expert. Davide is a kleptomaniac and will take things like jewelry, clothes, and small trinkets from people. The thing is, he always gives them back. He takes the stuff to show them he can and that they need to put up better wards. Appearance Shoulder length black hair that has a red shine to it, blue-grey colored eyes, tan skin, and scars on his legs from the accident. He walks with a slight limp. Magic Davide's best at Charms and Transfiguration and is able to find ways to use those kinds of spells when dueling to make up for his lack of DADA knowledge and movement, the movement because of the limp. He isn't that good at Potions and DADA. His DADA clssroom lets in lots of sunlight and so he tends to fall asleep during lessons. With Potions things tend to... explode. Even when it seems he is doing the potion right. It is best to keep him far away from potions. His kleptomania makes Davide a prime suspect when people people have lost things or were stolen from. What keeps him from being charged is that he literally told all the teachers about it and made a Vow not to steal stuff for himself or for others. The teachers also know that Davide uses his ability to break through wards and steal stuff as a way to help people see they need better protections. When Davide does one of these 'jobs' he always gives back the item(s). Sometimes he might even be asked to find a thief. When dueling/fighting Davide will find someway to set up protections around himself. Either by transfiguring something or finding something to move behind. Since he isn't a fast runner, Davide trys to be faster at casting. Though, depending on where he has put himself, Davide will either go the 'overwhelm opponent using magic' or the 'slow and steady sniper' route. If Davide has situated himself in a place where he isn't seen, but where he can clearly see the other person, he will take his time and make sure his aim is good. If in any other situation he will rely on fast spell casting. Relationships Describe the relationships of this character with others important characters. Book I: Aimee Freeman and the Witch-Hunt Here you write about your character's plot during the first book. Trivia *Davide has a half-kneazle, half-Russian blue female cat named Angela. *Davide is slightly narcoleptic. If he is in a sunny spot, and stays there for a certain length of time, he WILL fall asleep. *Davide walks with a slight limp from an accident when he was younger. His knee cap had been shattered. *Davide's father is a lawyer and his mother a Herbologist. *Davide's hobbies are sleeping, reading, taking care of different animals, and solving riddles. *Davide speaks fluent French and Italian and is good with riddles. *Davide likes most kinds of music (no country music). He likes to read: fiction, romance, and mystery books. His favorite foods are sweet to the taste (they don't have to be sugary foods). Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account.